The present invention relates to a method for configuring an order-picking warehouse by a user of the order-picking warehouse, wherein the order-picking warehouse comprises a plurality of storage locations and a guidance system comprising a plurality of storage-location displays, a master computer and at least one controller.
The present invention further relates to a user-configurable guidance system.
The present invention also relates to a data carrier comprising computer executable instructions in accordance with the method mentioned above.